


Allison Argent - “Why did you come back?” (Afterlife AU)

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, after life AU, brief Lydia Martin - Freeform, coming back to life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wakes up in her own bed, but she soon finds out that she's dead. Her mother however has a surprising announcement for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison Argent - “Why did you come back?” (Afterlife AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Teen Wolf Bingo Card, inspired by Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl

When the sun woke her up, Allison sat up in her bed. For a moment she looked around. The pictures of Scott and Isaac were next to her bed. The cards she had gotten for her birthday were on a shelf and all the books that were part of her family legacy were in the bookcase. But although everything in her room seemed normal, she couldn’t shake the weird feeling she was having. She couldn’t shake the thought that something was wrong, that something had happened and that even though this looked a lot like her room, it wasn’t her room.

One thought kept on crossing her mind. A sword, Scott, people crying. Every time it ended with nothing but blackness and then it started all over again.

Allison frowned her eyebrows. It wasn’t a dream, since she was sitting up, clearly awake.

But if it wasn’t a dream there was only one other option. It was a memory. It had happened.

And if it had happened, it meant that she was dead.

Allison carefully stepped out of her bed and she walked towards the door. Downstairs she heard the singing voice of her mother and she quickly ran down the stairs. “Mom?” She spoke softly, but her mother turned around. Allison didn’t know why, but instead of the smile she had usually greeted her with, she was now staring at her with nothing but sadness in her eyes.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Victoria sounded a little bit cold and distant, but Allison saw that she was making Allison’s favorite breakfast.

“Why not?” Allison cocked her head and she took a deep breath. She had missed the smell of the sugared toast. Just like she had missed the house being filled with her mother’s singing voice.

“Because your time wasn’t up yet.” Her mother placed the toast on a plate and put it on the table. She carefully moved a chair and nodded towards Allison to show her she had to sit down.

“Since when do you believe in fate?” Allison sat down and she took a bite. For a small moment she closed her eyes and moaned softly. She had missed this a lot more than she had thought.

“Since I know that there is something like fate.” Her mother placed another toast on Allison's plate and Allison frowned her eyebrows.

Her mother had never been okay with feeding her a double portion when she had still been alive.

“Then why am I here?” Allison took another bite from her toast, enjoying the taste to the fullest.

“Someone made a mistake.” Victoria bent her head and she eventually sat down in the chair opposing her daughter. “But don’t worry, Allison.” She placed her hand on her daughter’s and she smiled. For the first time she smiled. “Once the person who was supposed to die in your place dies, you’ll come back to live.” She let her daughter’s hand go again and Allison stared at the toast in her hand and the toast on her plate.

All of a sudden it made sense.

She had gotten a double portion because she could be brought back to life any second.

“And what if I don’t want anyone else to die in my place?” Allison placed the slice of toast on her plate again and her mother frowned her eyebrows.

“You don’t have a choice, Allison.” Victoria shook her head and Allison felt how the need to eat had disappeared.

“Do you know who will die so I can come back to life?” Allison cocked her head and Victoria smiled a small smile.

“I do.” She raised her eyebrows a little and sighed. “Don't worry. It’s not one of your werewolf boyfriends.” She rolled her eyes, but Allison let out a relieved sigh.

“And what about Stiles and Lydia? What about Kira?” Allison almost tripped over all the names she wanted to say at once.

“It won’t be one of your…friends.” Victoria seemed to struggle to say the last word, but Allison felt her hunger returning. “Unless Aiden counts as your friend now?”

Allison looked up and she held her breath for a short moment. “I don’t know what he is.” Allison bent her head again, but she didn’t touch her toast anymore.

Even though both Ethan and Aiden had done a lot of bad things, they had also helped out more than anyone would have ever asked them.

“He's doomed.” Victoria stood up from her chair again and she walked towards her daughter, kneeling down next to her. She placed her hand on Allison’s cheek and she cocked her head a little. “I know that you’re life is far from easy, Allison.”

Allison felt her mother’s hand in her neck.

“But Beacon Hills needs you.” She hesitated and paused for a short moment. “Your father needs you.” Victoria fought against the tears and Allison decided not to say anything about it.

She knew that her mother hated crying, especially when Allison was there to see it.

“He needed you too, but he didn’t get you back either.” Allison bent her head and she felt how her mother cupped her face.

“My time was up, yours isn’t.” Victoria stood up and she pressed a soft kiss on Allison’s forehead. “You're getting a second chance at life. Don’t waste it.” She smiled a little and stepped back as if she was knowing something Allison didn’t know. “I hope it will be a long time before we meet again, but I’ll be here when your time runs out. I promise.” Her mother nodded and Allison nodded back, feeling how she was forced to close her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was in a hospital bed, surrounded by white walls and beeping machines.

Lydia was sitting next to her bed, her skin was pale white and she was shaking her head.

“Why did you come back? I’ve felt you dying!” She almost screamed, but Allison just smiled.

“It wasn’t my time yet.” Allison grabbed her best friend’s hand and she squeezed it softly. “I'm sorry about Aiden.” Allison bent her head, but Lydia frowned her eyebrows.

“How do you know?” She cocked her head and Allison swallowed.

“Because he was the one supposed to die instead of me.”

Lydia didn’t answer, but she stood up and wrapped her arms around her best friend.


End file.
